Les aventuriers de l'Horcrux Perdu
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Voldemort se rend compte qu'il ne lui reste qu'un Horcrux: celui planquer à POudlard. Donc il attaque l'école. MAis les chose tourne mal et il se retrouve tous dans une jungle en prenant peu à peu la place des perso d'Indiana Jones. Ryry Indy, la chochote
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartiens : tout est à J K Rowling et à heu Warner nan ?

Bref, c'est une parodie, et j'espère qu'elle va vous faire rire !

Bonne lecture !

N'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des rewiew !

**Chapitre 1 : L'attaque qui merde**.

_Planque de Voldemort donc quelque part dans le monde et même à moi l'auteuse il à pas voulu le dire…_

-Quoi ? Tu es sur de ce que tu me raconte ?

-Ou.. Oui Seigneur.

Le Mangemort s'écrasa plus encor au sol, terrorisé par son Lord en colère.

-Tous les endroits que vous m'avez demandé de voir était vide et puait la Magie Blanche, reprit-il.

-Dégage. Tout de suite !

Le Mangemort quitta la pièce sans demander son reste.

Voldemort, lui faisait les cent pas, la rage bouillait dans ses veines.

« Comment ? Mais comment moi, le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps, j'ai put être berné par un gamin ? » Pensa-t-il.

« Il ne m'a pas mentit donc… »

-Pettigrew !

L'abominable personne entra dans le bureau en faisant mille et une révérence.

-Cesse de couiné ! Et approche… Ton bras.

Le lors se saisit du bras de son Mangemort et toucha la Marque des Ténèbres qui y était apposé.

-Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Goyle, Crabb, MacNair, Lestrange, Lestrange, Rogue.

Lesdits Mangemort transplannèrent immédiatement dans le bureau et s'inclinèrent face à leur Seigneur qui leur dit :

-Préparez-vous, on va à Poudlard !

_Poudlard, un jour plus tard…_

Haaaa Poudlard… Son parc chatoyant, son lac étincelant, son Saule qui veut écraser toutes les personnes qui l'approche, sa Forêt Interdit grouillante de monstres féroces, sa Chambre des Secrets renfermant un bébé Basilic (oui j'lai décidé), son directeur cinglé et non moins respecté…

Oui, Poudlard était un lieu apprécié.

Cependant, les élèves, comme certain professeur, étaient fort heureux de quitter l'école pour fêter Noël avec leur famille, c'est pourquoi, en cette période hivernal, le château n'accueillait que quelque personne, a savoir Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Drago (qui avait perdu un pari avec Blaise et qui devait donc rester), Cho (qui avait pleuré en pensant que se noël aurait put être merveilleux avec Cédric), et Harry.

Coté enseignant, il n'y avait que MacGonagal, Flitwik, Chourave, sûrement Trelawney et se cher taré heu pardon je reprends ce cher apprécier de Dumbeldor.

Le groupe de Mangemort se tenait devant les grilles de l'école.

Aucun, parmis eux ne savait pour quel raison leur maître voulait attaquer le lieu le mieux protégé du monde.

Voldemort apparut derrière eux et leur dit, de sa voix froide.

-Je vous ai choisi parce que vous êtes mes Mangemort les plus fidèle… Quelque chose ne vas pas, Rogue ?

-Nan, nan, tout vas bien Seigneur. Répondit-il en bénissant leur cagoule noir.

-Je disais donc, vous m'êtes dévoué et en serez dûment récompenser. Mais pour l'instant, je veux cette école. A l'attaque.

Les Mangemort firent sauter la grille et avancèrent dans le parc recouvert de neige.

La réaction du corps enseignant ne se fit pas attendre, ils sortirent de l'école pour stopper la progression des Mangemort, avec sur leur talon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Cho.

Drago préférant rester gentiment planqué dans les cachots.

-Harry, va te mettre à l'abris !

-Nan, Il est là !

Les sorts fusaient de toute part et bientôt les quelque Mangemort furent par une dizaine d'autre, qui tombait facilement.

« De la chaire à sortilège ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre Tom ! J'vais t'tuer ! Te réduire en bouillit ! Faire de la compote avec tes os ! » Pensa Harry.

Sur ces pensé très charmante, il faut l'admettre, Harry lança un sort mortel vers le Lord Noir.

Ce dernier, voyant le sort fuser vers lui, lança un sort également.

Les deux raies de lumière se percutèrent dans un bruit détonnant et une onde de choc balaya tout le monde, les plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se rappela difficilement se qui s'était passé.

Il avait chaud.

Il n'était plus allonger dans de la neige mais il n'était pas dans un lit, non, il était sur un sol de terre.

Cherchant sa baguette à tâtons, il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur le manche d'une arme qui le fit rougir.

Il se redressa et baissa les yeux sur le fouet qu'il avait en main.

-Qu'est que… Où es ma baguette ?

-C'est ta baguette.

Dumbeldor.

-Pardon ?

-Regarde autour de toi.

Harry se leva et fit se que le directeur lui avait dit.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard mais à l'orée d'une jungle d'Asie, sans doute.

-Où.. où sommes- nous ?

-A Poudlard.

-Quoi ?

Lorsque le sort que tu à lancer à rencontré celui de Voldemort, il c'est passé une chose que je n'arrive pas encor à expliquer…

Un gémissement le coupa. Hermione reprenait conscience, suivit par Ron et Cho.

C'est en les regardant s'éveillé que Harry constata qu'ils ne portaient plus l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Chacun d'entre eux semblait appartenir à la bourgeoisie anglaise des années soixante.

Terrifié à l'idée de se voir affublé d'un costard qu'il trouvait hideux, Harry baissa les yeux sur ses propres habits.

Il portait un pantalon de toile brune, retenu par une ceinture à laquelle pendait un revolver, et une chemise blanche.

Il soupira de soulagement.

Dumbeldor expliqua la situation aux élèves.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir.

Cho se mit à pleurer.

Ron n'avait rien comprit.

Harry voulu remonté ses lunettes sur son nez mais, ho misère, il ne les avait plus et il n'en avait pas non plus besoin.

-Tu sais Harry, avec ton fouet… Commença Hermione.

« Si elle me sort un truc du genre 'je te trouve sexe' je lui tire une balle »

-… Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un.

-Oui moi aussi, dit Cho entre deux sanglots.

-On dirait… On dirait… Dit, tu veux pas le faire claquer, sa m'aiderai à me rappeler.

-Quoi, mais t'es folle ?

-Harry, intervint le directeur taré, je suis sur que Miss Granger ne vous demande pas sa pour son plaisir personnel, il y à sûrement une raison en rapport à notre désagréable situation.

-Mouai, bien sur ! Bougonna Harry.

Il fit claquer son fouet, sous les yeux luisant de la gente féminine, et Hermione s'écria :

-Euréka ! Indiana Jones !

-Quoi ?

-Qui ?

-Où ?

-Mais nan, Harry, on dirait Indiana Jones ! Tout correspond ! La jungle, les vêtements, le fouet !

Harry, lui avait ranger son fouet, en se remémorant vaguement qui était ce type.

-Qui est Inniada Nojes ?

Hermione expliqua calmement à tout les sorciers de famille non moldu qui était ce mythique héros puis se retourna vers Dumbeldor :

-Je pense que nous devenons tous des personnages d'Indiana Jones.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je me souviens que dans les films, il y à toujours une quête, un artefact à trouver et Indy doit mettre la main dessus avant les méchants.

-Donc ce que vous dites est vrai, miss Granger, s'exclama MacGonagal, alors Vous-Savez-Qui a aussi subit la transformation.

-Et ces Mangemort.

-Et qu'ils sont à la recherche de quelque chose, dans Poudlard.

-Alors je ne les laisserais pas le trouver.

-Harry…

-Nan, vous vous allez à Prés-au-Lard, faire des recherches pour que tout redevienne normal et moi je vais trouver ce qu'ils cherchent. Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, vous venez avec.

-Ou est Luna ?

-Si il est arriver se que je pense, expliqua Hermione, le sort nous à donner un rôle chacun. Elle doit être là, quelque part.

-Alors je là retrouverai. La jungle est dangereuse. En route, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

Il se mit en route, s'enfonçant plus encor dans la jungle, suivit par les garçons.

Il se prend déjà pour le chef, murmura Hermione.

-Qu'il est sexe, soupira… MacGonagal.

Harry n'entendit pas les deux fille (encor heureux !) et marchait en tête de son groupe.

-Heu, Harry, comment on va faire, parce qu'on sait absolument pas ni qui on cherche, ni ce qu'on cherche.

-T'en fait pas Ron, on trouvera bien des indices…

C'est alors qu'un cri déchira le silence de la jungle.

-HAAAAA ! AU SECOURS VENEZ M'AIDER !

Ni une, ni deux, Harry fonça en direction du cri, guider par son instinct de super héros du monde sorcier et de super-archéologue de film à succès.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : De Découverte en découverte…**

Dites, vous à sa place, à Drago, vous faites quoi, si les Mangemort, avec à leur tête le Lord, quand même, hein donc c'est pas du n'importe quoi, donc si des Mangemort attaque ?

Deux solutions s'offrent à vous :

Petit a) Vous faites comme ces _courageux _Griffondor et vous aller vous faire tuer en vous jetant dans la gueule du loup ?

Petit b) Vous faite comme Drago et vous vous planqué, réflexe Serpentardien, afin de sauver votre vie.

Alors vous faites quoi ?

Bon donc juger pas Drago qui était, au moment de l'attaque, courageusement dans les cachots de Poudlard, à l'opposé de l'attaque.

Il était bien, à parcourir les couloirs en s'imaginant le combat qui avait eu lieu dehors et en s'inventant l'histoire dont il serait le héros, et unique survivant puisqu'il s'entre-tue là-haut. Serpentard jusqu'au bout.

Seulement il y eut un hic, un problème qu'il n'avait pas prévue : il s'est évanouis. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il n'était même pas à l'infirmerie !

Y'en à qui vont l'entendre crier !

En plus c'est quoi ces fringue toute démodée qu'il portait ?

Non mais, quelqu'un comme lui…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il cessa de râler. Pourquoi ?

Il avait posé les yeux sur une liane.

Oui une liane, dans Poudlard.

En faite, il n'était plus à Poudlard mais dans une jungle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'il entendit un grognement derrière lui.

Un cou d'œil derrière lui, lui signala qu'un fauve le regardait avec quelque chose dans le regard comme de… l'appétit ? Oui il avait faim.

Ni une ni deux, Drago partit en courant.

Seulement, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, il se prit le pied dans une branche et s'étala de tout son long dans une clairière.

Il se retourna et recula, effrayer, alors que le monstre prenait un malin plaisir à avancer lentement vers lui.

Drago se retrouva le dos à un arbre et se releva.

Quitte à mourir, se sera debout, il était un Malfoy, au nom du ciel !

Mais il tremblais de la tête au pied.

-HAAAAA ! AU SECOURS VENEZ M'AIDER !

Un cris pas très masculin, ni Malfoyen …

Mais il s'en fichait.

Il faut dire qu'il est normal d'être effrayer face à un tigre, quand on est dos à un arbre.

-Au secours, pleura-t-il encor persuadé que personne ne l'entendait.

Et c'est là, au moment-même ou le fauve allait lui sauter dessus, ruinant ainsi sa belle coiffure et déchirant sa peau d'une douceur incroyable, qu'il sentit quelqu'un se saisir de lui par la taille et s'envolé pour atterrir sur une branche d'arbre, pas loin, mais hors de porté du monstre.

Dans un premier temps, Drago refusa de lâcher son sauveur qui était plus grand que lui, puis, d'un pas incertain, il recula doucement.

Son regard se posa alors sur… Potter.

Potter qui l'avait sauvé des griffes d'un tigre.

Potter vêtus comme lui.

Potter armé, lui.

Potter avec un fouet.

Potter terriblement excitant, avec son fouet qu'il rangeait.

-Tu… Merci.

Harry leva les yeux, incrédule, vers Drago.

Il l'avait remercié.

Bon, il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, mais de là à ce que Drago je suis au-dessus de tout Malfoy lui face des remerciements.

-Tu… commença le brun.

Mais un rugissement l'interrompit.

Le tigre était toujours là.

Drago, qui avait sursauté, se recolla à Harry.

Harry qui rougit.

Harry qui tenta d'ignorer se corps chaud, qui sentait bon, qui était collé à lui, pour ne se préoccuper que du fauve qui avait décider de les inscrire à son menu.

Il dégaina son arme, visa et tira.

Le tigre s'effondra dans un râle de douleur.

Ils descendirent de l'arbre, au moment ou le groupe d'Harry arrivait.

-Harry ! Harry ! Sa … va ?

-Oui. Un tigre. Je l'ai abattu.

-Harry, s'est… Malfoy ?

-Heu oui…

-Dites, les coupa ledit Malfoy, quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'on fait dans une jungle en costume de la bourgeoisie anglaise moldu de 1960 et des ?

Alors qu'on lui expliquait gentiment le pourquoi du comment, enfin se qu'ils pensait que c'étaient le pourquoi du comment, à quelque milles de là, la troupe de Mangemort s'organisait autour de leur Maître...

_Un peu plus tôt, dans la jungle qu'était devenue l'école (enfin c'est ce qu'on pense : que la jingle remplace l'école maintenant, hein, pas qu'ils ont été téléporté ou un truc comme ça) …_

Eux aussi avaient perdu leur baguette au profit d'arme à projectile tel que revolver ou mitraillette et eux aussi étaient vêtue dans la mode d'il y à longtemps moldu.

-Heu Maître, pardonnez mon impertinence (maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus lancer de doloris, les Mangemort se lâchait un peu plus) mais que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ressemblez-vous à un soldat ?

-Was ?Ein Zoldate ? répondit le lord avec un accent allemand plus que prononcé. IL baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements : la SS allemande, quel vaine. JHe penZHe quHe lHes Zorts Hon du Ze mHélanCHé.

Tiens il avait une cravache, sa ne valait pas sa baguette, mais il ferait avec.

-Et foilHà pour ton Himpertinence.

Une cravache peux faire très mal, il fallait qu'il le garde en mémoire.

-Meister, que defons-nhous faire ?

-Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir cet accent débile.

Et ça changeait Lucius de ses aire d'aristo coincé !

Mais lui ne portait cet horrible uniforme !

-Gut, Lucius, pour rHépondHrE Hà tHa quHétion, nHous Hallons deFoir attHeindre la Chambre des ZHecrets. JHe sHuis persuHadé quHel exiHste Hencore.

-Nous devons traverser la jungle ?

La cravache est un instrument qu'il aime de plus en plus. Bellatrix, de moins en moins.

-Ja, nHous trHaferseHrons lHa jHungle.

-Meister, que cherchons-nHous ?

-VHous lHe serHez lHe tHemps vHoulu, meinen Diener ( NdA : mes serviteurs. )

C'est alors qu'un cou de feu retentit.

-NHous nHe Zommes pHas ZeulE. RHogue, MHalfoy. TrHouver l'Horigine dHe ce kHoue dHe fHeu.

-Bien maître.

-Viel Meister.

-NHous nHous retrHouFerons Haux rHuines qui dHépassent de la jHungle.

-Bien Maître.

-Viel Meister.

Ils se mirent en route, guider par Voldemort pour les uns, par le hasard pour les autres.

-L'origine du cou de feu… L'origine du cou de feu… L'est marrant le Maître ! Pestait Rogue en essayant de se dégager d'une liane qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

-Du bist dumm !(NdA : Tu est idiot) s'exclama Lucius en coupant la chère liane.

-J'me trimbale pas avec un couteau c'est tout ! Et arrête de parler comme ça c'est agaçant !

-Tu crhoiE quhe jHe le Fait eXprès ? Und, HarrêtE d'HinZulter le Meister.

Rogue ricana mais se tu en entendant des voix.

_Un peu plus tôt, chez les gentils : _

Drago était au bord de la crise de nerf. Alors comme ça, il était plonger dans une expédition suicide à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi, à la poursuite du Lord Noir plutôt, pendant que Granger et compagnie faisaient des recherches sur le contre sort.

-Ramenez-moi à la civilisation !

-On ne peut pas perdre de temps, donc si tu veux partir, c'est tout seul !

-Ron, dit doucement Harry avant de se tourner vers la blonde heu pardon le blond. Il à hélas raison. Voldemort est venu à Poudlard pour récupérer quelque chose, je ne peux le laisser faire.

-Mais je n'ai rien à faire là dedans moi !

Sur cette phrase très explicative, Drago tourna le dos et enfouis ses mains dans ses poches, pour bouder.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il sortit de l'une d'entre elle une sorte de gros médaillon plat, avec au centre un saphir, et plein de gravir étrange.

-Je peux voir, s'il te plait.

Le Serpentard tendit l'objet à Harry.

Il l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention.

-D'ou tu l'a ?

-Je sais pas… Je, se prenant la tête dans les mains, mon grand-père était archéologue et mon père aussi… Mais c'est complètement faux. Ils étaient, est sont pour mon père, homme d'affaires.

-Drago, laisse-toi aller dans le film.

-Oui… Archéologue… Ouai, grand-père l'a trouvé en Amazonie et me l'a donné. Le reste du trésor et dans un musée…. Maintenant, je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Et ce qui m'arrive ?

-Tu deviens un personnage d'Indiana Jones. Comme nous tous, dit Fred.

-Et Harry, c'est Indy.

-Qui est Indiana Jones ?

Alors qu'on lui expliquait, Harry lui, laissant ressortir l'archéologue qui était en lui, cherchait à traduire les gravir dur le bijou.

-C'est un mélange d'étrusque et d'une autre langue, que je connaît pas… Mais ça ressemble à du grecque ancien…

-Harry, ça va ?

-Ouai…. Je crois que j'ai trouvé. _Quand Le soleil pénètre dans la Tour du Fou…Pour indiquer l'emplacement… A travers moi, le sceptre du roi…. _

C'est alors que la branche d'un arbre craqua et que Lucius chuta près d'eux.

-Père ? Vous ici ?

Il se releva rapidement, et sans un mot, disparu dans la jungle. Sous le regard incrédule de tous.

Tous étant figé, Harry décida qu'il était inutile de continuer d'avancer donc il dit :

-On va monter le camp, il faudra faire des tours de gardes…

Tous acquiescement et s'activèrent pour faire un feu.

-Et la traduction ?

-J'en était ou ?

-A travers moi, le sceptre du roi…

-A oui ! _A travers moi, le sceptre du roi et le bracelet de la reine, vous serez._

-C'est étrange.

-Je crois que les trois objet désigne la famille royale.

-Mais on sait toujours pas se qu'on cherche.

-Mais on sais ou chercher. Ecoute : (il retourna le médaillions) _Nous reposons, dans le Temple Secret des Serpents…_

-Mouais…

-Et quelque chose me dit que le Lord non plus ne sais pas trop ou chercher.

-Mais il on entendu…

-Pas tout.

-Mouais…

-Demain est un autre jour.


	3. Chapter 3

Note :

Je tiens à vous dire que les Etrusque on vécu en Italie, y'a très, très, très longtemps que s'est pas possible mon truc (puisque le médaillon à été trouver en Amazonie) mais bon…. C'est qu'une histoire… J'lai mis parce j'trouve le nom fun !

RAR :

**Miss-Tania:** t'attend la suite avec impatiente, la voilà, et j'espère qu'elle va te faire autant rire que le début

**kissy18320 :** merci. Voici pour la suite.

Faites moi savoir si vous avez appréciez ou pas.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : Il faut le leur dire !**

-Sa va ?

Harry s'assit à coté de Drago, en face du feu.

La nuit était tombée et l'on mangeait des fruits que l'on savait comestible.

-Je suis perdu au milieu d'une jungle qui grouille de bête affreuse, avec une bande de Gryffondor et je souffre de double personnalité. A oui, y'a Le lord Noir qui se ballade dans cette jungle.

-Tu sais, on est tous dans ce même problème.

-Oui mais toi tu es armé et... courageux.

-Courageux, J'ai juste de la chance, tu sais.

-J'ai peur.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui.

Harry et Drago se regardaient dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelque dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il furent interrompue dans leur contemplation par un hurlement horrible venant de la forêt.

Réflexe oblige, Drago se colla à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Dean.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Seamus

-C'est inhumain ! S'exclama George.

-C'est horrible ! Rajouta Fred.

-Dormons. Qui prend le premier tour de garde ?

Harry voulait changer de sujet pour que la peur n'empêche personne de dormir.

-Je fais.

Tous s'allongèrent, Harry à coté de Drago, hormis Ron, et se laissèrent emporter par les bras de Morphée.

S'ils avaient fait plus attention, ils auraient vu une dizaine de pairs dieux, à environs un mètre du sol, les observer puis disparaître dans la jungle impénétrable.

Suivons-les, voulez-vous ? Nan parce que voir les jeunes pioncer, c'est pas très passionnant.

Sachez que la jungle n'est pas habiter que par des piafs colorés, des tigres rayés, des serpents empoisonnés, des insectes strange faut l'avouer, nan, la jungle abrite aussi une tribu.

Une tribu de pygmée qui s'est juré de détruire tous les Etrangers qui rentreraient sur leur territoire, leur haine nourrit par une étrange envie de vengeance, vengée leur ancêtre opprimé par les Etrangers.

Cette tribu était dirigé par le Grand Dobby (qui mesurait moins d'un mètre).

Il était marié à Winky, elle-même de petite taille.

Chacun des êtres qui composaient cette tribu n'étaient pas humains. Ils avaient de grandes oreilles, des yeux globuleux, et un nez porcin.

Le groupe de guerrier qui espionnait les Gentils se présenta devant le chef et s'inclina.

Pour plus de commodité, je traduis immédiatement ce qu'ils disent.

-Ô grand Chef. Les Etrangers dorment tous, sauf un.

-Décrit-les.

S'en suivit une description du groupe d'Harry.

-Bien, dit Dobby. Le blond, il faut enlever. Le plus faible, il est. Lui ici, les autres venir, ils vont.

-Oui grand Chef.

Le groupe de guerrier repartit dans la jungle.

Retour du coté de chez les gentils 

Ron se trouvait de plus en plus con d'avoir dit qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, pour, sans le savoir, le plus grand plaisir des pygmées caché dans les fourrés.

Puis il s'endormit.

Les pygmées en profitèrent pour s'approcher de Drago, qui dormait comme un bébé dans les bras de Harry, sans le savoir aussi.

Lorsqu'il le soulevèrent, cela suffit à le réveiller.

Il comprit rapidement se qui lui arrivait, était, certes peureux, mais pas bête.

Il se mit à hurler, réveillant tout le monde.

Harry le vit disparaître dans la jungle et partit immédiatement à la poursuite des pygmées.

Les autres le suivirent mais il n'en avait cure : se qu'il comptait, s'était de sauver Drago, il lui avait promit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Harry ?

-Il se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Malfoy ?

-Je crois qu'il se laisse…

-Prendre dans son rôle.

-Et Malfoy dans celui de…

-Chochotte.

Les cinq garçons s'arrêtèrent.

-Attend, attend, attend.

-Si Ry, c'est Indy.

-Et que la chochotte c'est Malfoy.

-Et que le Héros se tape la chochotte à la fin.

-Sa veux dire, Qu'Harry et Drago vont finir…

-Dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans peut de temps.

-Il faut annuler le sort.

-Dean, va rejoindre Hermione et les prof pour l'aider dans les recherches.

-Il faut empêcher ça.

Obéissant aux jumeaux, le garçon rebroussa chemin et s'en alla alors que les Weasley et Seamus reprenaient leur route dans la jungle pour retrouver leur ami et la chochotte.

Harry était arrivé à l'entré d'un village de hutte, à peine plus haute que lui.

Le village semblait désert.

Il s'avança vers la place centrale d'où venait du bruit.

Tous les pygmées étaient réunis au centre du village, illuminé par des milliers de torches.

Tout au centre, sur une estrade un pygmée était acclamé part tout les autres.

Devant l'estrade, les mains attaché dans le dos et à genoux, se tenait Drago, entouré de garde qui tenait leur lance pointée vers lui.

-Dobby… Crus reconnaître Harry mais il n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un rugissement horrible se fit entendre.

Les pygmées se dispersèrent dans des cris de frayeur alors qu'un ours noir au poil frisé, étrange pour un ours quand même, de plus de trois mètres de haut pénétrait dans le village et s'avançait vers Drago, qui lui ne pouvait fuir.

Harry couru s'interposer entre le monstre et le blond.

Il dégaina son arme et la pointa entre les yeux de la bête.

Yeux qui lui rappelèrent quelqu'un.

-Haggrid ?

L'ours grogna mais cessa d'avancer.

-Haggrid, c'est vous ?

-Harry ! Abbas-le !

-Je peux pas. C'est Haggrid.

-Haggrid, le géant hirsute ?

-Oui ! Il baissa son arme et s'approcha. Haggrid, c'est moi, c'est In… Harry.

L'ours se retourna et partit en courant.

-Je suis sur que c'est lui !

-Mouais.

Harry se pencha pour le détacher, et l'aider à se lever, se qui fit que Drago se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry.

-Sa va, t'a rien ?

-Non, sa va.

Une fois de plus, il était très proche l'un de l'autre.

Une fois de plus, il fut interrompu.

Dobby, avec derrière tout son peuple, un profond respect encré dans leurs yeux globuleux.

-D'un terrible fléau, tu nous a sauvé.

-Nous vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle (qui reconnaît ?) dit toute la tribu.

-Que faire pour toi, nous pouvons ?

-Nous souhaiterions nous reposer.

C'est alors qu'arriva Seamus et les trois Weasley.

Ils furent accueillis part des lances, des haches, des machettes bref toute une panoplie d'objet tranchant préhistorique que je ne souhaiterais pas voir pointé vers moi.

-Ho ! Heu Nan ! Nan ! Ils sont avec moi!

Les pygmées baissèrent leurs armes, sur ordre de leur Chef.

-Heu… Harry ? On peut savoir pourquoi Malfoy est dans tes bras ?

Les deux garçons se séparèrent immédiatement.

-Hum… Où… Où est Dean ?

-Justement, y'a pas un endroit ou on pourrait parler tranquillement ?

Ils furent conduit dans la plus grande case du village qui même pour eux restait petite.

-Dean est allé à Prés-Au-Lard pour aider au recherche car on c'est rendu compte d'une chose.

-D'une chose inquiétante à ton sujet…

-Votre sujet, dont ils fallait informer les autres.

-Plait-il ? demanda Drago en bon aristo.

-Vous… Vous… Nan j'y arrive pas. Vas-y toi !

-Et t'es à Gryffondor s'exclama Fred en regardant son petit frère. Toi et Malfoy vous allez… Vous serez… Bon Dieu Gorge tu m'aide quand tu veux !

-Heu vous pouvez nous laisser une minute, s'il vous plait ?

Harry et Drago quittèrent la case, la tête remplis de question.

-Bon, si on y arrive pas, c'est qu'il y a peut-être une raison, non ?

-Eclaire-nous, Seamus. Que sa grande majesté nous honore de son royal savoir !

-Arrête Ron ! rouspéta Gorge en lui collant une claque derrière la tête.

-Oui Seamus a sûrement raison.

-Bon… Bon… On t'écoute.

-Voilà, peut-être que si on peu pas leur dire c'est à cause du sort.

-Pardon ?

-Mais si ! Est-ce qu'Indy ou Bond ou Kent savent qu'ils vont se taper la blonde siliconé à la fin ? Je sais, Loïs est rousse. Mais qu'importe personne ne le leur dit. -Donc ma théorie c'est que nous on peut pas leur dire, parce que le film doit ce dérouler comme prévu.

-Ouais ça se tient… Mais qui est Bond, Kent et Loïs ?

Alors qu'à l'intérieur, Seamus leur expliquait qui était qui, à l'extérieur, un silence gêné était tombé sur nos deux héros… Enfin sur notre héros et sur le mannequin qui doit faire venir tout les pervers au ciné !

-Merci, dit soudain Drago.

-Pardon ?

-Merci.

-Oui… Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir sauver, encor.

-Je te l'ai promis. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, hein ?

Drago s'était rapproché de Harry, qui s'était lui-même rapproché de Drago, ce qui fait qu'au final, ils étaient très proche, une foi de plus, l'un de l'autre.

Hélas (Gni gni gni) Harry capta la conversation d'un groupe de guerrier pygmée pour le moins intéressante et s'approcha d'eux pour les questionner.

Lorsqu'il revint, ses amis était sortit de la case.

-Très cher sachez que je sais ou son nos ennemis. Ils campent à l'entrer d'un temple, deviner lequel.

-Le Temple Secret des Serpents ?

-Exacte.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour rentrer s'ils squattent l'entré ?

-Nous passerons par une autre. Un groupe de pygmée nous y conduira, demain à l'aube. Reposons-nous, la journée sera longue.

_Justement à l'entré d'un temple, dans la jungle qui est le résultat non voulu d'un mélange de sortilège… _

-Ach Ja ! Montez le kampEment ! Et gue za zautE !

Les Mangemorts ne cherchèrent pas à discuter et s'activèrent pour élever les tentes le plus vites possible, celle de leur chef étant la plus spacieuse et la première debout.

Ils avaient eux la surprise d'avoir, en plus de leur armes à projectile, plusieurs caisses, quelque une contenant du matériel de campement, d'autre du matériel de fouilles archéologique, ou en encore… ha ha vous aimeriez le savoir, hein ?

Bon aller, ch'uis gentil, j'vous met un flash back pour vous mettre sur la piste :

Flash Back :

-Was ? Des Kaizes ? Ouvrez-léE !

Trois caisses plus tard et quelques cou de cravache en plus, Voldemort lâcha un sourire.

Une fois au temple…

-DispèrZez-en Dans Tout lE templE, Ja ?

Plusieurs Mangemort partir, emportant avec eux quelques caisse, sous le regard sadique du Lord.

Fin du Flash Back.

Voldemort prenait possession de ces quartiers provisoirs, au moment ou Rogue et Malfoy revenait de mission.

Après avoir put enfin entrer dans la tente de leur Chef, ils firent leur rapport.

_-Quand Le soleil pénètre dans la Tour du Fou…Pour indiquer l'emplacement… A travers moi, le sceptre du roi…. _IntéreZant. Laizez-moiE.

Les deus Mangemort s'inclinèrent.

-Ach MahlfoyE ! HentrE dans lE templE et Hétudie les fresquE, Ja ?

-Viel Meister.

Ils sortirent.

«Ainsi, je ne trouverais pas ce que je cherche directement… »

« Tien en penser j'ai pas ce maudit accent… Cool ! »

_Le lendemain à l'entré pas principale (j'dis comme ça parce que j'ai oublier le mot) enfin bref, là ou y'a pas les méchant. _

Harry, Drago et Ron se tenaient là, devant une entrée noire.

Deux statues de serpent se dressaient de part et d'autre du trou noir.

Ces serpents faisaient peur, et rappelait à chacun ce qui étaient arrivait plutôt dans la nuit.

Un serpent, le plus venimeux du monde quel veine, s'était glissé dans la case ou sommeillait les jumeaux et avait cru bon de goûter au mollet de Fred.

Par chance, les pygmées savaient soigner cette morsure, mais Gorge n'avait pas voulu se séparer de son frère.

-Bon, on entre ?

-T'es sur ?

-Bas… Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ?

-Demi-tour ?

-Nan, allez, on entre !

Ils firent quelque pas dans le temple, éclairé par des torches que leur avaient fournis les pygmées.

Harry se rapprocha du mur, ou il y avait une sorte de rebord, à environs un mètre soixante du sol.

Il posa son flambeau contre et les flammes se répandirent sur les deux rebords à l'infinis, leur éclairant le chemin.

Sur les murs, des fresques avec des serpents, encor et encor et encor.

_Le lendemain, à l'entré principal donc du coté méchant. _

Voldemort observait le temple, avant d'entré.

Une tour centrale, qu'il devinait être _Tour du Fou _et autour le temple se répandait, battisse à un étage qui devait s'enfoncer dans le sol, à en croire se qu'avait traduit Malfoy.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le temple, Malfoy et lui en tête, éclairer par de lourde lampe de poche qui par leur taille et leur poids n'étaient plus qualifiable de « de poche », quand soudain, les murs s'embrasèrent !

Des rebords étudiés pour éclairer les personnes qui pénétré dans le temple, ingénieux.

-Nhous nE ZommE Pas ZeulE !

Oui, ils ne sont pas seule et ils se dit que même si il l'étaient, le temple leur réservaient quelque surprises qui leurs coûterait quelques vie… Qu'importe ! Il le voulais ! A tout prix !

A suivre…

Qui à trouvé se qu'y'a dans les caisse ?

Voilà, c'est pas dans mes habitudes mais voilà, je voulais faire deux pub.

La première, pour une auteur que je connaît est qui est très, très doué : Habkeniir.

Elle qui écrit une fic qui se nomme « Esfir ou la légende de l'étoile » en se moment et qui en à écrit d'autre, magnifique….

La second, pour moi. Pour me donner un cou de pouce. Parce que ce que j'ai écris m'a touché et que si tu te touche, tu peu toucher tout le monde ( Gad Elmalhé (sais pas l'orthographe) )

Donc voilà, j'ai écris d'autre fic, courte, une qui est pas finie, je vous l'accorde mais que j'ai pas abandonné, donc svp, allez y jeté un cou d'œil !

Merci !

Est surtout, laissez moi des rewiew, même si vous aimez pas !

A!

BD.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

Ca fait un bail hein ?

J'en suis navré mais la rentrée, la mort de ma chienne, la découverte d'un manga qui m'a partiellement désintéressée d'HP, bref tout cela à fais que l'envie d'écrire n'était plus là.

Et c'est ça qui est important, l'envie d'écrire.

J'aurais pu me forcer mais alors là, les textes auraient été encore plus foireux qu'en temps normal, donc…

Bon, assez blablaté.

NOTE : après re-lecture : j'ai oublié Seamus, il est aussi dans le temple.

Le chapitre :

* * *

Chapitre 4 

_Dans le temple coté gentil : _

Le groupe avançait prudemment, Harry en tête, Ron et Seamus sur les talons et Drago fermait la marche.

Le Serpentard traînait derrière, suivant ainsi un conseil de son grand-père…

Flash Back.

-Drago, fiston, écoute.

-Oui ?

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Le vieux heu non, restons polis, la personne âgées, lui tendis un médaillon gros et heu moche.

-Je l'ai trouvé en Amazonie.

-Merci, dit l'enfant (de quinze ans) avec un sourire d'ange, mais pensant « qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en face ? »

-Tu sais, j'ai fais beaucoup de fouilles, dans le monde entier. J'ai…

Drago s'assit. Quand son grand-père partait sur ses fouilles archéologiques, il en avait pour des heures.

Dix-mille huit cent secondes soit cent quatre-vingt minutes soit trois heures plus tard, un détail capta l'attention plus déclinante du Serpentard.

-… Lorsque j'ai découvert ce sarcophage, ce n'est pas moi qui l'est ouvert. C'est les ouvriers. Le sarcophage était piégé, ainsi ce son eux qui sont morts. Toujours, fiston, toujours les ouvrier devant. Que ce soit pour ouvrir une salle, un sarcophage, traverser un temple. Il y à toujours des pièges. Ca me fais penser qu'en…

Drago retomba dans sa somnolence.

Fin Flash Back.

Drago savait que son grand-père ne savait pas qu'il savait cela puisque lui-même (le grand-père) ne le savait pas (vive la répétition). Traduis ça voulait dire que ce souvenir n'avait pas lieu d'être puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu lieu, il ne devait donc pas être dans sa mémoire puisqu'il n'existait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu cette conversation avec son grand-père.

Ce dernier, il s'en souvenait très bien, ne l'assommait pas avec ses souvenirs d'archéologie mais avec les chiffres de ses entreprises.

Mais Drago suivait tout de même le faux conseil qu'il trouvait avisé. Il n'avait pas envi de tomber dans un gouffre garnis de piques ou une marre de lave.

Il frissonna à l'idée.

C'est alors qu'un mini Drago apparue sur son épaule gauche. Il avait toute la panoplie de l'ange, de la robe à l'auréole, en passant par les ailes et la harpe.

-Tu devrais peut-être les prévenir, non ? Et toi, auteuse à la j'ai-pas-le-droit-de-le-dire-à-cause-que-je-suis-du-coté-du-bien, c'est pas une robe c'est une toge !

-Ouais mais c'est un instrument à corde pour chochotte ! répondit à ma place un mini Drago diabolique apparus sur l'épaule gauche.

-Une harpe ! et tu le sais très bien !

-Si tu veux.

-Bon, heu, et moi ? murmura Drago entre les deux.

-Tu devrais leur dire.

-De quoi j'me mêle ? Deux raisons pour pas leur dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Numéro uno : si tu leur dis ils, voudront plus être devant et vous avancerez plus. Numéro duo : qu'est-ce que t'en à a foutre d'eux ?

-Harry t'a sauvez deux fois.

Drago posa ses yeux sur le-dit sauveteur et une étrange chaleur l'envahis.

-Nan, là ça va plus, s'exclama l'angelot.

-Ouais cool ! s'écria diablotin.

-Hein quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous chantez ? Ecoutez, vous m'embrouillez alors… Disparaissez ou je résilie mon abonnement.

-Bon d'accord !

-Comme tu veux !

Ils disparurent dans un pop de fumée.

Drago réfléchit encore deux secondes avant de presser le pas pour aller prévenir Harry des dangers que pouvait receler le temple mais, en faisant cela, il posa le pied sur une dalle (ce qui n'est pas étonnant).

Nan, ce qui est étonnant c'est que la dalle s'enfonça dans le sol et que les murs se mirent à trembler.

Drago, par réflexe, recula.

Harry, Ron et Seamus s'étaient arrêtés, se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Ho mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ho mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ho mais que se passe-t-il ?

(Ceux qui connaissent reconnaîtrons, hi hi hi)

Un mur de pierre descendit devant eux, les empêchant d'avancer. Un autre mur de pierre descendit, entre Drago et les autres, ainsi Harry, Ron et Seamus se retrouvèrent emprisonnés.

-On est morts ! On est morts ! On est vivant mais on est morts !

-Panique pas, on est juste enfermés, c'est pas comme si le plafond se garnissait de piquants et se mettait à descendre lentement pour nous transpercer de part en part.

C'est alors que le plafond se garnis de piquants et se mit à descendre lentement pour les transpercer de part en part.

-Ron, je vais te tuer !

Seamus, c'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin, répondit Harry en regardant les piquants de bois approcher lentement.

Puis il s'approcha du mur qu'on appellera (pour plus de commodité) du fond, à savoir le deuxième à être descendu.

-Drago, tu m'entends.

-Heu ouais… Mais..

Le jeune ne pus finir sa phrase, des parois des murs et de trous jusqu'à présent invisible ( ouais c'est vrai dans les films les trous son invisible jusqu'au dernier moment ) bref, sortirent des centaines de milliers d'insectes géants et pas beaux.

Mille pattes géants se mêlaient à des scarabées verts et à des fourmis rouges et tout un tas de bestioles plus ou moins carnivores que je ne connais ni ne veux connaître.

Drago se serra contre le rebord, ouais comme les trous invisibles, y'a un rebord qui est apparu et qui le sauve des monstrueuses bébêtes, mais le rebord, qui était contre le « mur du fond » était mince et le jeune risquait à tout instant de tomber dans la marre vivante qui se mouvait à ses pieds.

-Maman…Appela vainement la heu le blond(e) apeuré(e).

Hélas ce ne fut pas sa maman qui lui répondit mais…

-Drago !

-Harry !

-Drago !

-Harry !

-Drago!

-Har…

-Nan, stop, coupa Ron, Là on va finir écrasés si tu ne trouves pas le levier pour désactiver le piège !

-Oo ! O.. Ok.

Le jeune garçon parcouru la portion de couloir des yeux et finit par trouver le-dis levier, de l'autre côté de la marre d'insectes, dans un renfoncement du mur et recouvert de bestioles méga pas belles.

Inspirant un grand cou, il traversa les insectes, les sentant remonter le long de ses jambes.

Arrivé devant le levier, il vit un mille patte géant enroulé autour.

S'il voulait bouger le levier, il devait bouger the monster(munch)

-Je HAIS…

Sa phrase se perdit dans un borborygme suraigu : il avait pris le monstre et le tenais à bout de doigts.

-Et je fais quoi de lui, maintenant ?

S'il il le lâchait, il allait le piquer, c'est sur (ça pique un mille patte géant ? Nan, je reformule : est ce que ça existe les mille pattes géants ?)

Les cris venant du piège, (« je suis moi-même dans un piège ! ») Les cris venant du piège le convaincu de le jeter au loin, avec un peu de chance, il mourrait.

Puis, il bougea le levier.

Aussitôt, les deux murs se soulevèrent.

Drago, tel une flèche, se précipita hors de la masse d'insecte et se débarrassa de toutes les bestioles indésirables.

Mais en faisant cela, il ré-activa le piège.

Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent tous hors de la salle.

Harry, qui était le dernier à passer sous le mur qui n'était pas du fond, dut faire une roulade pour y arriver mais, ce faisant, il perdit son chapeau.

Il glissa alors son bras sous la pierre de plusieurs tonnes pour le récupérer, juste à temps.

Indy sans son chapeau, n'est plus Indy !

-Maintenant, on fait gaffe !

_El Tempel cotel Méchantel. _

-AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……

-Z'est le dizièmE qui tombE dans ein tRou. Soupira Voldemort en regardant le fond noirâtre qui venait de s'ouvrir sous son Mangemort.

« De vrai Téfal, ils n'apprennent rien »

L'avancée dans le temple était périlleuse, et surtout ralentie par les nombreux pièges qu'il fallait désactiver ( une fois qu'un Mangemort était tombé dedans)

- Sehr inthéréssantE ! Mein Meister !

Malefoy sautilla devant le lord, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, deux secondes avant de retourner près des murs (en sautillant toujours) et d'étudier les peintures.

-Il se laisse vraiment aller dans le rôle, murmura Rogue.

-Ouais, mais lequel ? répondit Nott.

-A voir son comportement, je dirait 'Bamby et les lapin rose'…

Ils pouffèrent, ce qui n'échappa à leur maître qui leur demanda la raison de cette hilarité.

-Heu… C'est que… Heu…

Par chance, il arrivèrent dans une grande salle, dont le plafond peint représentait le ciel sous tout ces visages.

La salle, entièrement dépouillée de tout mobilier( c'est pourtant pas la place qui manque) n'était habitée qu'en son centre par quelque chose, qui de loin était non identifiable.

A l'autre bout de la salle, venant d'une autre entré, arrivait les gentils.

Chaque groupe s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque pas du 'quelque chose' et se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

Le 'quelque chose' était en fait une statut de femme, qui avait du avoir dans sa vie des goûts terriblement exécrables, puisqu'elle portait bijou et vêtement qui, même de pierre laissait deviner qu'ils appartenaient à la section 'kitch' de la mode, vous voyez, le genre que même notre prof d'art ou d'allemand ne mettrait pas.

-PotthEr…

-Répète, pour voir. Nan parce que j'ai pas trop bien entendu, je crois que tu parle un peu bizarrement.

-PotthEr…

-Bon, c'est vrai qu'en temps normal, le coté 'serpent albinos' ça te donne pas le meilleur accent du monde non plus mais…

-Za suffis ! Habbatez-les !

-STOP ! hurla…. La statue.

Ce qui suffit à figer les Mangemort dans leur élans.

Drago, qui s'était courageusement cramponner à l'épaule de Harry s'évanouit, en voyant la statut se lever de son siège (ouais parce qu'elle était assise, j'vous l'avez pas dit) et se mettre entre les deux groupes.

-Bande de gnourfe à trois patte dansant la polka sous la pleine lune ! Vous voyez pas qu'y'a un blême dans le scénar ! crisa-t-elle.

-Mais…

-On est au début du film et Grand Méchant croise déjà Super Gentil !

-Warum mwa c'est justE 'Grosse MéchHante' et lui c'est 'Zuper Ghentil' ?

-Parce que je gagne ! répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Ye vais te…

-Ca suffit ! hurla la statue. Ca vous arrive souvent de faire de l'impro ? Nan mais franchement, y'a des scripts, c'est pas pour vous essuyez avec ! dit-elle en pointant un tas de feuilles miraculeusement apparues. Pensez aux arbres et arrêter de me facilité le transite intestinal !

Chacun se demandait ce qu'était ces choses blanches, aussi s'approchèrent-ils à petit pas et s'en saisir.

C'était des centaines de feuilles, agrafées ensemble, ou sur la première était inscrit 'Harry Potter et les Aventuriers de l'Hurcrux perdu'

-Ca s'écrit comme ça 'Horcrux' ?

-C'est quoi un Horcrux ?

-Nan, y'à une faute de frappe, quand on s'en est rendu compte, ils étaient tous imprimé. On allait pas les jeter, faut penser aux arbres. Pis ça coûte cher.

-Ha, ok.

-Was ist cette zouper produktion à zwei ballE qui a kein moyens de réimprimer ces scriptE ?

-Tu sais pas lire ?

-C'est quoi un Horcrux ?

-Ye vé te…

-Bon, vous en avez tous un ? coupa la statue.

-Heu…. Nan y'a Drago qui est encore inconscient.

-Allez réveillez la chochotte et donner lui son texte… Maintenant regardez les première pages.

Obéissant à la statue, ils le feuilletèrent et apprirent que, ho miracle, ils ne devaient pas être là.

-Quoi ! McGo a dit que j'étais… sexy !

-Elle à pas tort…

-C'est quoi un Horcrux ?

-Qui à dit ça ! Qui ?

Mais Rogue ne s'auto-désigna pas.

-Harry, arrête de t'énerver… Regarde, on aurait du aller en ville.

-C'est vrai que c'était plus logique, rajouta Seamus.

-Avec ton idée à la con d'arrêter le méchant, de sauver le monde et de retrouver on sait même pas quoi…

-Ron, c'est bon, le coupa Indy heu Harry. De toute façon, on aurais pas trouver Drago, si on y était pas aller.

-C'es quoi un Horcrux ?

-Ca, s'est pas grave, soupirèrent à l'unisson ces compagnons en voyant le blond s'évanouir encore à la lecture d'on ne sait trop quoi de trop violent pour son faible cœur de serpentard.

-Aïe ! s'exclama Voldemort en recevant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. De quel droitE vhous taper lé pl…

-Ouais, ouais 'le plus grand méchant de tout les temps' c'est aussi ce que disait Octopus, Jocker, Luthor, Ganondorf, Orochimaru, j'en passe et des meilleurs. On lit pas la fin.

-C'est quoi un Horcrux ?

-Y'ai bien le droitE dE zavoir comment ye vainqueré, nein ?

-Encore faut-il que tu gagnes !

-klein prhéthentieux…

-Heu Harry, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'insulter tu sais qui, nan ?

-Là, je suis de l'avis de la chochotte, heu de Malefoy, désolé.

-Y'a pas de mal.

-C'est quoi un Horcrux ?

-Bon, s'écria la statue en leur arrachant le script des mains. Maintenant vous aller être bien gentil et vous allez quitter ce temple.

-Repasser par la lave ? demanda Drago.

-Repasser par les trous sans fin ? demanda Lestrange

-Par les piques, les haches, le discours de D'Jacques T'Chirac, le plafond qui tombe et les insectes ?

-Par les fléchettes, l'avalanche de roche en fusion, Lorie en concert, le pont avec le vide en dessous et les serpents ?

Tout deux avaient énuméré les épreuves passées avec terreur. Leurs regards paniqués allant de leur héros/maître (railler la mention inutile) à la statue vivante montraient à quel point ils étaient bah heu paniqués. Elle est naze ma phrase. Enfin bref.

-Oui. Répondit la statut.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaan !

-DEHORS !

-Ok.

Face à la fureur de la statue, ils ne s'attardèrent pas et repartirent par où ils étaient venus.

-Mais merde, c'est quoi un Horcrux, Harry ! cria d'un ton suppliant l'irlandais en suivant son ami.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon, j'espère que la suite vous à plus, j'ai mit du temps la pondre, enfin à l'écrir.

Mais je vous rassur, la suiet viendra plus tôt!

A+

BD.


	5. Chapter 5

Après un long moment d'absence, me revla, et comme je suis gentille, puisque j'ai tendance à me faire attendre, je vous offre deux chapitre pour le prix d'un !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

"-"

A suivre….

Pff ! S'était l'un des plus long chapitres que j'ai jamais écris !


	6. Chapter 6

Ami lecteur, qui voulez sans doute tous ma mort, le chapitre précédent n'est en rien une erreur, et ce n'est pas votre ordinateur qui bloque (ni juste, dans l'idée de cette fic fait une blague et je souhaite que vous n'ayez pas jeter votre PC par la fenêtre (enfin si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que vous ne l'avez pas fait)

Bref, voici un chapitre tout de lettre et de phrase pour me faire pardonner.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

_Temple coté Gagnant oups euh Gentil zut heu j'ai fiché en l'air toute l'intrigue ! ( Drago : super on gagne ; Harry : parce que tu t'en doutait pas déjà avant ? ; Drago : Bah heu nan ; BD : La ferme !)_

Alors qu'ils se débarrassaient de tout les insectes qui avaient choisis de les prendre pour perchoir, Seamus s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda :

-Dis euh Harry, on a fait une gourde.

(BD : J'ai dit 'Demanda' pas 'remarqua' !)

-Seamus reprit donc :

-Dis Harry, on aurait pas fait une gourde ?

-T'a un mille patte géant au venin tellement mortelle qu'avant même qu'il te pique t'es mort sur l'épaule, signala l'interpeller à l'interpelleur calmement. Laquelle ?

-Ho (il vira l'a bête d'un cou de main désintéressé). Bah en fait..

-HAAAAA Viré moi ces HOREURES !

Drago venaient à son tour de quitté la fosse aux insectes et courait dans tout les sens en hurlant dans tout les coins.

-Mais ! Arrête de bouger ! lui répondis simplement Harry qui voulait (en bon héros) l'aider……. Voilà t'en à plus.

-Ho Harry, merci. Sans toi, je sais pas se qui….

-Bon sa va stop ! cria Ron en séparant les deux tourtereaux. JE refuse de voir ça !

-Quoi ? demanda Drago.

-Bah euh en fait..

Une fois de plus, ils étaient dans l'incapacité de parler pour leur révélé la tragique (selon eux) fin qui attendait Harry.

-Bon, si on reprenait là où on en était avant que Miss chochotte ne m'interrompe ?

-Qui est Miss chochotte ? demanda Drago.

Les autres garçons se regardèrent, puis préférèrent ne rien lui dire.

-Donc j'en était à 'Laquelle ?'

-Ouais et puis moi je t'avait répondu 'Bah en fait…'

-Et là, continua Ron, ils vous à interrompus.

-Ok. On reprend. Laquelle ?

-Bah en fait, on était en face du Lord. Il avait pas ses pouvoirs habituels et on à tous fait demi-tour comme si de rien n'était.

-Bah euh oui.

-Mais t'aurais pas pu le zigouiller ?

-Nan, dans les films, le méchant il meurt qu'à la fin.

-Ah. Bon d'accord.

-On va où maintenant ?

Ils étaient arrivés à la sortie du temple, et contemplaient du haut des marches la végétation luxuriante s'étendre à l'infinis.

A l'infinis, non, un trous dans les arbre laissé voir la ville de Prés-Au-Lard, et Harry la pointa du doigt :

-On va là.

-A Prés-Au-Lard ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Souvenez-vous de la traduction…. Elle faisait référence à trois objets, or, nous n'en possédons qu'un. Drago, où se trouve le reste du trésors ?

-…Dans un musée, hésita le jeune homme.

-Bingo ! Je paris que c'est à Prés-Au-Lard !

Et il descendit les marches, suivi par les autres.

-Dis donc, il m'épate la, Harry, murmura Ron.

-Cherche pas, c'est Indy qu'est super intelligent.

_Chez les méchant. _

-J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toujours moi ? Le maître me déteste-t-il à ce point ? Qu'ai-je fait au ciel ? Quelle offense à la Nature ai-je put perpétré pour mérité cette vie de misère ! Quelle…

-Du bist naître ! répondit Lucius à la plainte de Rogue. Das Ist soufizante.

-Ha. Ha. Morde de rire. Répondit le maître des potions d'un ton froid.

-Avance !

-Ça va, ça va.

Rogue et Malefoy senior, (Lucius : nan pas senior, ça fait pépé ! ; BD : va tondre le caniche de Voldy et fou moi la paix !T'avais qu'a ne pas avoir de gosse !) Je disait donc que Rogue et Malefoy SENIOR guidaient tout une troupe de Mangemorts figurant au travers de la jungle vers Prés-Au-Lard car leur 'magnifique magnificence' avait eu l'idée génial d'envoyer des troupe là-bas pour récolter des informations.

_Plus exactement, chez Voldy_

-Ce cher Voldemort savourait un bordeaux de quatre ans d'âge, confortablement vautré dans son fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement.

Il se redressa, parcouru la tente du regard.

Rien.

Il avait du rêver.

Il se réinstalla donc et se replongea dans la contemplation de la robe rouge sombre de son vin.

-Miaaaaaaaaouuuuu !

Là, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il se re-redressa et re-parcouru la tente du regard.

Re-rien.

Mais cette fois, il eu la brillante idée de regarder le sol avant de se réinstaller.

Un chat, au museau comme s'il s'était bouffé un mur, au long poile blanc : ceux du haut de sa tête avaient été réuni dans une couette retenus par un nœud rose.

« Un persan » Pensa Voldy en sortant son revolver pour mettre un terme à la vie de l'horrible bête. Mais juste avant d'appuyer sur la détente, son regard croisa celui du félin.

-NaGini ?

-MIIIAAAAOOOOUUUUUU !

Le chat lui sauta dessus et se frotta à lui les deux second d'ébêtement dans lesquels cette constatation plongea Voldy, puis l'homme se saisi de la bête et la tint loin de lui.

-Ye ne t'é pas HemmEner. Komment bist du venu ?

BD : bon, Voldy tu me fais pas c… un, on appel ça 'la magie du cinéma'. Des trucs qui devrais pas être mais qui sont alors un….

Lui répondit une voix venu de nul part.

-Ya…Du bist sehr laidE !

Dit l'homme au chat en le regardant de plus près.

_Repassons du coté des gentils et une fois de plus faisons jouer la 'magie du cinéma'_

Ils ne prirent pas directement la direction de Prés-Au-Lard, mais passèrent d'abord chercher Fred et Georges dont la blessure allait mieux et lui permettait maintenant de marcher. Puis ils arrivèrent à Prés-Au-Lard, qui s'était transformé en une immense ville nord saharienne avec son souk et tout. Et comme pour le reste des personnage, le temps avait reculer jusqu'aux années de l'entre deux guerres ou peut-être après, ils ne connaissait pas trop leurs cour d'histoire (et moi pas trop la date d'Indiana Jones !)

Quand ils avaient trouver Dumbledore, ils avaient pu constater qu'il avaient subis une nouvelle transformation puisqu'il était devenus un musulman pur souche avec pour épouse : MacGonagal, Chourave et deux autres figurantes. Hermione, qui appartenait toujours à la noblesse anglaise, était la fiancée de Dean, et Flitwik, en bon dernier, regardait tout ce petit monde vivre dans l'immense demeure qu'ils habitaient.

Imaginez la stupeur qui s'empara de notre héros et de ses compagnons en apprenant que son directeur était, un : polygame, deux : marié avec deux de leurs prof.

Nan, là vous êtes qu'au quart de ce qu'ils ont ressentis.

Puis allant au dessus de leur 'sentiment' (pour pas dire 'écoeurement') ils se rendirent compte qu'aucune recherches n'avaient été effectué.

-Mais vous deviez faire des recherches ! s'écria Ron en constatant tout ceci.

-Allons, cher, il ne sers à rien de faire des recherches. Il faut que le film touche à sa fin.

-Ma douce, vous êtes si intelligente, soupira Dean, faisant rougirent Hermione.

Ron allait répondre et s'énerver, s'est pourquoi Harry proposa à Drago d'aller faire un tour en ville, ce que la blonde s'empressa d'accepter.

ooOoo

Le souk fourmillait de monde en cette heure de l'après-midi peu avancée, c'est pourquoi les deux futures amants ne virent que tardivement les silhouettes noires s'approcher pour les attaquer.

-Vite ! Cours !

S'en suivit une course poursuite au travers du souk ou Harry montra encore et encore à Drago à quel point il savait bien se battre puisqu'il assommait Mangemort sur Mangemort.

Et ils courraient pour échapper aux méchants dont le nombre étaient infinis, seulement, par un hasard de circonstance que l'on explique jamais mais qui à toujours lieu, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent séparés trente petites secondes.

Ces trente petites secondes suffirent au méchants pour ce saisir de la.. enfin du blond et le forcer à monter dans la berline noir (parce que les méchant même si ils campe dans les bois, il ont des super belle caisse ultra cher).

-HARRY !

Voyant cela, Harry chercha à l'atteindre mais la foule était trop dense et la voiture trop éloignée, c'est moche hein ?

Soudain, la foule fit cercle autour de lui. En face un Mangemort, armé d'un sabre (aller savoir où il l'a trouvé) faisait démonstration de son tallent pour les arts martiaux.

Harry, qui avait déjà assommé plusieurs figurants méchants, était fatigué, aussi, ne chercha-t-il même pas à combattre, sortit-il son arme et tira. Aussi doué fut-il, le Mangemort tomba, raide mort.

Au loin, on entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui démarre au quart de tour. Harry savait que c'était celle des méchants qui retenaient prisonnier Drago, puisque, même si il y avait plein de voitures au souk, bah sur le toit de la berline il y avait un gros panneau lumineux avec écris dessus 'voiture des méchants'.

Dépité, il rejoignit la demeure de Dumbledore où il raconta ce qui venait de se passer.

-Chouette ! S'écria Ron, puis voyant que son ami était triste. euh, c'est moche.

-Il faut qu'on aille au musée ! Puis après, j'irais libérer Drago ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant.

-Bah dis donc, il est pas triste longtemps.

_Chez les méchants._

La berline se gara près de la tente de Voldemort qui justement en sortait.

-Ach dephuis kan il y a ein rouTe, izi ? demanda le chef incontesté des méchants.

BD :La 'magie du cinéma' Voldy, la 'magie du cinéma'

-Bah euh…

-BrefE, fous m'amEné Koi ?

Lucius sortit son fils de l'arrière de la voiture. Ce dernier cessa de se débattre en faisant face à ce cher Grand Méchant (loup)

-Perfect euh… Nein ParfaitE Murmura le dit Grand Méchant avec un sourire carnassier.

_Chez les gentils. _

Seamus cherchait par tout les moyens de faire revenir à la raison ce cher Dean.

-Elle est plus intelligente que toi.

-Je sais, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix doucereuse.

-Elle pense qu'aux devoirs.

-Je sais.

-Mais putain Dean, tu peux pas épouser Hermione !

-C'est vrai, je me demande pourquoi elle veut de moi, elle est si belle, si charmante, si….

-Je sais ! Elle déteste 'Dragon Ball Z'

-QUOI ! Nan c'est…. Hermione !

Le jeune garçon se leva, alla trouvé sa belle et revint, quelque minute plus tard, la mine triste.

-Nos fiançailles sont rompue ! Elle déteste 'Dragon Ball Z' C'est pourtant tellement bien, tellement….

-Dean, tu te rend compte que tu voulais épouser Hermione ?

Le garçon regarda le sol deux minutes puis regarda son ami :

-Seamus : tu m'a sauver !

-Je sais, je sais. Ne me remercie pas.

-Ok. Comme tu veux.

Puis il y eu le silence pendant quelques minutes.

-Où est Harry ? demanda le future-ex-époux d'Hermione.

-Au musée, il veut récupérer j'ai pas trop saisi quoi pour ensuite aller libérer Drago.

-Libérer Drago ?

-Bah oui, t'étais tellement dans ton trip que tu t'es pas rendu compte que Drago s'est fais enlevé par les mé… Quoi ?

Dean s'était saisi du bras de Seamus, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose.

-Les méchant ont enlevé Drago ? Les méchants ont enlevé la chochotte ? Les méchants on enlevé le mannequin qui doit faire venir tout les pervers au ciné ?

Cette dernière phrase amena la lumière dans l'obscure esprit de Seamus et ils se regardèrent quelque instant, devinant ce que Voldy voulait faire de Drago. Le beau mais surtout sans défense Drago aux mains de la personne la plus horrible, de l'être sans foi ni lois, de Voldemort.

-Bon, bah, tant pis.

-On peu rien faire pour lui.

( BD : et après c'est qui les Serpentards ? )

C'est a ce moment là qu'Harry entra dans la pièce.

-Vous venez ? On repart !

-Où ?

-Au temple !

Après avoir prit quelque affaires, des vivres surtout, Harry, accompagné de Ron, Dean et Seamus, quittèrent la demeure.

-Je crois (mai je suis pas sur) que c'est par là, dit Ron en montrant un panneau de signalisation à l'entrée d'une route qui s'engouffrait dans la jungle.

Sur le panneau était écris : 'Temple des Serpents ; Campement des Méchants'

Suivant la route, ils pénétrèrent tous dans la jungle, Harry en tête.

A suivre….


	7. Chapter 7

Je l'avou je publis très... très rarement. tout les mois... tout les deux mois? Bon, l'important c'est que je publis!

j'avance lentement mais j'avance! Pour 'parce que je t'aime, se sera l'enfer' aussi.

La fin... n'est pas proche, pour cette fic la, en tout cas.

Mais je compense mon apsence de parution par un très long chapitre!

Donc, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Drago fut conduit dans une tente (une toile sur un piquet central, tendu à quatre extrémité, très basique), où on le fit s'asseoir par terre sans aucune délicatesse.

On le ligota, sans se soucier de sa circulation sanguine au poteau de bois puis plus rien.

Les deux Mangemorts qui l'y avaient conduit restèrent en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième entre.

Le nouveau venu, grand, large d'épaule, et surtout, sans aucune lueur d'intelligence au fond des yeux, se pencha sur la chochotte et dit, dans un grognement :

- Parle.

Parle ? Parler ? Mais de quoi ? sur quoi ?

Drago dégluti, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ce qui ne plut pas à la brute, qui grogna encore.

- Parle !

Tremblant de tous ses membres, la enfin le blond allait lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à dire (ce qui prouvait l'exacte contraire) lorsque dans la tente entra… Lucius Malefoy !

- Laisse-le, soupira le nouvel 'nouveau arrivant'. Laissez-nous.

Dans un grognement, il faut croire que les Mangemort ne communiquent que comme ça, les trois sbires du mal s'en allèrent.

- P… pè…

- Che ne feux rien entendre.

Ce qui coupa toute envie à son fils de parler.

- Che ne komprends pas ce qui arrive. Che ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais ce que che sais, c'est que nos liens avec le Bien ou le Mal sont respectieren.

Drago déglutit avec difficulté, il allait mourir.

Après un petit suspens pendant lequel sa chair de sa chair eu le temps de faire une prière à quelque Idole de son choix, Lucius dit :

- Du avais donc choisi le Bien… Nein, ne dit rien !

Il se retourna pour partir.

Devant l'entrée, il s'arrêta, et demanda, sans regarder son fils :

- Depouis combien de…

- Depuis toujours.

- Ach so…

Et il parti.

Dans le silence de la tente, enfin silence c'est un grand mot parce qu'il entendait les Mangemorts dehors, les camions, les oiseau, les insectes, les félins…. Plein de bruit en fait, donc silence, ça va pas.

Je reprends.

Seul, dans la tente, il repensa à la discussion avec son père. Enfin au monologue qu'avait eu son père. Très cour monologue. Il se sentait pas très bien. Il l'avait déçue, et il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

- M'en fou, moi j'irai pas en taule !

Rassuré, il se mit à pensé à des chose tel que : se libéré, ou est-ce qu'on viendrait le sauver.

Le sauver. Sauvetage.

Sauvetage ?

En mer.

Mer. Plage.

Plage ?

David Hasselhof.

David Hasselhof ? Nan, là ses pensées ne prenaient pas le bon tour, pourtant, il était sur qu'il y avait un truc avec le mot 'sauvetage'.

Sauvetage. Sauvetage. Sauvetage… Sauve… Sauveur ! Mais oui ! Sauveur ! il allait venir !

Indy ! Enfin, Harry ! Il allait venir ! Forcément ! Il avait promis !

Rassuré, souriant, Drago chercha une position confortable, qu'il ne trouva pas, et s'endormit.

ooOoo

- Indy !

- Quoi ?

- J'en peut plus !

- Quoi ? Déjà !

- Bah ouais !

- Mais on viens à peine de partir !

- Nan c'est pas vrai ! ça fait des heures qu'on marche !

- Ron, la ville est juste là, à cinq minute.

Ron se retourna pour constaté qu'effectivement, ils n'étaient qu'à cinq minute de Prés-Au-Lard. Il sourit, contrit, et se remit en route.

- Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une chochotte à sauver, hein ? s'exclama-t-il.

Harry, Seamus et Dean soupirèrent de désespoir, puis le suivirent.

Après avoir marché cinq autre minutes dans le silence complet, Ron demanda :

-Vous croyez que c'est loin ?

- Sais pas.

- Vous croyez que c'est piégé ?

- Sais pas.

- Vous croyez que y'a beaucoup de méchant ?

- Sais pas.

Ron grogna (tiens, il parle Mangemort !) puis se tut, pendant cinq nouvelles minutes.

- On fait un jeu.

Pas de réponse.

Les garçons, vous le savez tous pour l'avoir vu sur la chaîne concurrente de la Une, ne peuvent faire qu'une seule tâche à la fois, donc Harry, Seamus et Dean, qui étaient déjà en train de marché, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, même parler !

Mais Ron est un garçon ! Me direz-vous !

Et bien je vous répondrais qu'il doit avoir un cerveau de fille, ou qu'il est l'exception qui confirme la règle, à vous de voir.

Bref, l'absence de réponse de ces amis n'empêcha pas Ronald de continuer sur sa lancée :

- devinez ce que je vois. Alors… C'est vert…

Seamus stoppa son pas.

- Un arbre.

Puis il repris sa route.

- Ouas ! Trop fort ! Le prochain, vous trouverez pas ! C'est grand…

- Un arbre. Répondit Dean en s'arrêtant momentanément.

- Super fort, mais suis la vous trouverez pas ! Ca a de l'écorce et…

Ce fut Au tour d'Harry de faire une micro pause pour répondre 'un arbre' à Ron.

- Ok, ok… Mais là…

Harry, Dean et Seamus se retournèrent d'un seul bloc et crièrent sur Ron :

- UN ARBRE !

Avant de reprendre leur chemin, passablement énervé.

- bah… Comment vous savez….

- Y'a que ça à voir.

Répondit Indy, en sentant que la route allait être longue.

ooOoo

Drago fut réveiller par des claques, chose qu'il n'appréciait guère. Mais ce qu'il appréciait encore moins, s'était d'ouvrir les yeux et de posé son regard sur un Mangemort, pencher sur lui, armé d'un couteau.

Instinctivement, il se recula, ce qui fit sourire l'homme.

La lame s'aventura vers son ventre, et Drago ferma les yeux, sentant sa fin arriver.

Alors voilà. Voilà comment il allait mourir. Eventré par un Mangemort, jouant un rôle dont il ne connaissait même pas les répliques.

Super.

Puis il sentit l'arme trancher…. Ses liens. Il était libres.

Ho le con !

Bon il n'irait pas lui dire, au Mangemort qu'il était un con, mais il le pensait, et très, très, très fort.

- Le Maître veux te voir.

L'homme se saisit de son bras sans douceur et le souleva, sans douceur pour le conduire dans une autre tente, sans douceur. A la lecture de ma phrase, vous auriez compris que ce figurant est une brute.

Dehors, la nuit était tomber.

Le Mangemort salua les deux garde en faction à l'entrée de l'immense tente comme se saluaient tous Mangemorts initiés : par un grognement.

En fait, j'ai fais quelques recherches sur les Mangemorts, et j'ai appris que les plus 'moins important' d'entre eux, les figurant, ce dont on oublis le visage et le nom, ceux qui font une apparition pour apporter un verre de vin ou un prisonnier, ceux qui…

Lecteur/Lectrice : Ca va ! On compris !

BD : Oui, bon, cela, avait une culture mais surtout une intelligence beaucoup moins développée que la normale.

Il sont, comment dire, restés au temps de l'homme des cavernes, et communiqueraient par 'OUGA OUGA !' si Voldemort comprenait ce langage, mais comme le Lord ne fait pas dans les langues mortes… ils ont dû apprendre quelque phrase simple comme 'Parle' ou 'le Maître veux…'. Vous voyez ?

Revenons à l'histoire, vous voulez bien ?

Donc Drago était dans une tente très luxueuse. Une tente que j'ai déjà décrite donc, débrouillez-vous !

Il était seul, enfin, il le croyait.

D'abord hésitant, puis ensuite plus sur de lui, il s'approcha d'une table ou trônaient cartes et notes en tout genre.

A peine eut-il le temps de se pencher dessus qu'un miaulement le fit sursauté, et se retourné en même temps.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il parcouru la tente du regard : vide.

Puis il sentit quelque chose se frotter à ces jambes.

Il baissa les yeux et vit la chose la plus immonde au monde.

- Quoique… Miss Teigne aussi, elle est moche, murmura le Prince de Serpentard en regardant le chat (en était-ce bien un ?) de plus près.

- Was ! Du oses te moquer de Naguini.

Une nouvelle fois, Drago sursauta (pensé à son cœur, voyons ! Il va faire une crise Cadiak avant la fin de l'histoire ! )

- Non ! Non ! Ja… Jamais !

Voldemort sourit.

- Che ne peux peut-être plus liren les pensées, aber che sais quand on me ment quand même.

Drago déglutit et voulut reculer, mais il se heurta à la table. Ha maudite table ! Pourquoi faut-il que tout se retrouve en travers de son chemin ! Comme une embûche ! Un piège vil et…

Oui, bon, bref.

- As-tu passé eine gute après-midi ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, au Lord, qu'il ait ou non passé une bonne après-midi ?

Franchement ?

Il décida de prendre le peu de courage qu'il possédait ( croyez-moi, c'est rien du tout) et de lui répondre la vérité.

- Bien sur. Attaché à un poteau, assis par terre, c'était génial !

Le sourire du Lord s'accentua, ce qui déplut à Drago très, très fortement.

- Et si che m'excusait pour ce klein malentendu ?

- Malentendu ?

- Bien sur, murmura l'homme en s'approchant. Kelqu'un comme toi n'aurais jamais du être traité ainsi.

Drago dégluti, une habitude, chez lui.

Il n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas, le regard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres posé sur lui.

- che te propose ein dîner. D'accord ?

- Je ne peux pas dire non, de toute façon.

- De toute façon. Mais für dîner, il te faux être propre et bien habillé, ce qui n'est absolument pas dein cas. Donc…

Il lui montra le paravent, et Drago compris ce qu'il devait faire.

Il soupira, résigner.  
De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, puis il devait gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne.

Parce qu'Harry viendrait.

ooOoo

Harry, Dean et Seamus étaient cachés derrière une voiture, type 4X4, mais archaïque, hein, le 4X4, parce qu'il venait pas encore d'Asie, même s'il était allemand.

- A ton avis, il est retenu ou ?

Le regards des garçon allaient de tente en tente. Bon sang, que c'est grand un campement de vilains pas beau.

- Pas beau, pas beau… Il est beau lui, murmura Dean en montrant un petit brun qui passait.

Il ressue un cou de coude de Seamus.

- Le seul brun que t'aies le droit de trouver mignon, c'est moi, ok ?

- On sort pas ensemble, que je sache !

- Bah… quand même. Tu regardes pas !

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Ron. Me dites pas que je suis le seul hétéro du groupe !

- CHUTEUH ! Vous voulez qu'on se face repéré ! cria Harry ! D'abord, moi aussi je suis hétéro, ensuite, on cherche Drago, et vous vous taisez ! Compris ?

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête.

- Enfin, Ind… Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Toi… hétéro…

- Quoi ?

- Bah disons que ces dernier temps…

- Tu n'a pas trop de l'être…

- Quoi ?

- Hétéro.

Harry allait répliqué lorsqu'un cri effroyable, que personne n'eut de difficulté à identifié, retenti.

ooOoo

- Il en est hors de question ! s'écria Drago de sa voix brisé par son cri.

- Du hast pas le choix.

- Non ! Non ! Et non !

- Préfères-Du que che te tus ?

Tout le courage que la rage et la colère de Drago lui donnait tomba alors, et il ne lui resta alors…. Bah heu rien.

- Heu… Nan, nan, pas vraiment.

- Alors, habille-toi.

- Mais… vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'agit…

- Che sais de quoi il s'agit ! Alors habille-toi ! Tout de suite !

Le Lord perdait patience, aussi Drago préféra-t-il obéir et, quelques minutes plus tard, rouge de honte, sortit-il de l'abris du paravent.

Vous avez remarquer, dans les films, les méchants, ils trimbalent tout un tas de chose, allant de la simple pelle pour creusé à la plus utile des armes à feux. Et toujours, mais alors toujours, dans leurs caisses, se trouve une robe de soirée. Pourtant, dans leurs rangs, y'a pas de fille (non, non, Bellatrix n'est pas considéré comme une femme). Et ils s'encombrent d'une robe de soirée. Moche en plus ! Blanche, longue, à volant, en mousseline (superposition, parce que la mousseline c'est transparent).

Et bien, devinez quoi, Drago la portait cette horreur, enfin cette robe.

En le voyant, le Lord, comme toute personne sensé (je savait pas qu'il était sensé, mais bon), explosa de rire, ce qui déplut à Drago qui croisa les bras en un geste enfantin de bouderie.

- Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous !

- Und che dois dire que che me trouve génial, répondit Voldemort en se tenant à la table pour ne pas tombé, tant il riait.

- Mais pourquoi vous me faite ça ? Je mérite pas ça !

S'écria la blonde (là, y'a plus de doute possible) en s'emparant de la robe, pour bien montré quel torture horrible s'était.

- Parce que… Le Mage Noir le plus terrible que la Terre n'ai jamais porté essuya les larmes au coin de ces yeux. Parce que du m'a trahis.

- Trahis ? Mais je suis même pas Mangemort !

- Mais du devais le devenir !

Voldemort repris son sérieux, et regarda Drago avec un sourire vicieux.

- Mais che te rassure, du n'aura pas à porter cette robe longtemps.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un Mangemort entra en courant.

- Maître ! Maître ! Une Intrusion dans le camps ! A l'extrémité sud !

Et comme par hasard, la tente du Lord est tout au nord du camp.

Soupirant, Voldemort quitta la tente (bon sang y'a pas un synonyme à ce mot) et Drago l'entendis ordonner au garde de ne pas le laisser sortir.

Après environs une minute de calme plat, la serpentarde entendit des bruit de baston (très cours) dehors. Intrigué, il s'avança à pas lent vers la sortie jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, suivit de Ron n'entre.

- Dra… commença Indy.

- Go. Finit Ron.

Et il éclatèrent tout deux de rire.

- Ho hey ! Ca va !… Arrêtez de rire ! Ca va ! Arrêtez ! C'est pas drôle ! Mais ! c'est trop injuste !

Et il leurs tourna le dos, dans une parfaite imitation de Caliméro. Caliméro en robe, bien sur.

- Arrêtez de rire.

La voix, mais aussi l'accent, fit stoppé tout rire, et les deux garçons se relevèrent en quelque second pour menacé Lucius de leurs armes, qu'ils avaient emprunter aux gardes, dehors.

- Ho ! che souis venu vous aider !

- Mais oui, c'est sa.

- On va vous croire.

- Mais das ist vrai !

Lucius avait compris depuis que Drago avait quitté la voiture ce qui trottait dans l'esprit de son maître, et il ne le souhaitait pas pour son fils. Les autres, oui, son fils, non. Mais quand il était aller à la tente, il y avait trop de monde.

Là, le moment était parfait.

- Il dit vrai.

Drago connaissait son père, et savait quand il mentait : le père Noël ne passera pas, c'est un mensonge (un Malefoy, sans cadeau, non mais…) l'aider à s'enfuir d'un camps paramilitaire, c'est la vérité.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

- Bon bah…

- Mais au moindre geste suspect…

Ils pointèrent leurs mitraillettes sur Malefoy senior, qui déglutit (tiens, c'est de père en fils, ça).

- Vous… Vous savez vous servir de ça, nein ?

- Bien sur !

- Pas de pro….

Une rafale s'échappa de l'arme et effleura l'homme.

- Ha ! che suis touché ! che vais mourir ! ha !

- T'as rien, papa.

Faut croire que l'hypocondrie aussi, c'était de famille.

- Ach. Bon, t'en mieux.

- Bon, tirons-nous avant que ne rapplique les Mangemorts.

Alors ils quittèrent la tente et, suivant Malefoy senior, slalomèrent entre les autres tente jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Il la longèrent quelques minutes puis tombèrent sur Dean et Seamus, qui était très… occupé.

- On s'embrassait pas ! On s'embrassait pas ! s'écria Dean.

Regard perplexe de toute la bande.

Pour couper cours au silence qui venait de s'abattre, Seamus fit remarquer que le style 'mariée de Prix unique' ne lui allait pas des masse.

- Ha, ha. Très drôle.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On doit aller dans le temple, expliqua Indy. Pour cela, il faut qu'on le contourne, par ce que là, c'est mort. Bon, vous venez ?

Et il s'engagea dans la jungle.

- Heu… Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Il fait quoi ici, lui ?

Dean montrait du doigt Lucius, qui le regardait de ce regard qui dit très explicitement 'tu n'est rien qu'un insecte que je vais écrasé !'

Harry soupira et lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment, ainsi qu'a Dean.

- Donc, il vient avec nous, demanda à la fin l'irlandais.

- Bah ouais.

Ils purent enfin prendre le chemin de la seconde entré du temple, mais, alors qu'il n'était qu'à la moitié de leur parcours, un grand fracas se fit entendre et des litres d'eau se déversèrent sur eux.

- Chouette, un orage.

Prenant la fuite, il coururent jusqu'à l'entrée du temple ou il purent se réfugier.

- Hhè ! s'écria alors Lucius en montrant son fils. Pourkoi lui il a les chefeux lisse et moi je frize ?

- Frise le ridicule, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouté Seamus, se qui créa un fou rire général, qui fut augmenté par le regard noir de Lucius

Imaginez : sa chevelure était devenus un amas chaotique de bouclette, et sous sa le froid regard de Malefoy.

BD : Parce que vous avez pas les même cheveux.

- Ist mein fils !

BD : C'est aussi celui de Narcissa. Alors à moins que toi et Narcissa ayez des liens de parenté…

- Beurk ! cria Ron. Il s'est marié avec sa sœur !

- Ou sa mère, supposa Dean.

- Ou sa cousine, suggéra Seamus.

Lucius s'en serait arraché ces belles bouclettes blondes.

- Was ? Mais arrêtez ! Narciza n'est ni ma sœur, ni ma mèrE, ni ma couzine !

BD : donc vous avez pas les mêmes cheveux. Donc Drago peux ne pas avoir les même cheveux que toi.

- Je suis le fruit d'un mariage consanguin…

A la mine que tirait Drago, il était… dégoûté.

- Mais nein !

- Là, ça va aller, essaya de le rassuré Indiana. Puis, voyant la fatigue se peindre sur le visage du blond. Je propose de faire une pause.

Personne ne protesta.

Du coté des Méchants… 

Voldemort était de très, très vilaine humeur. Non seulement c'était une fausse alerte, mais en plus, Drago en avait profité pour s'enfuir, aidé par cette larve de Jones enfin de Potter.

Rhâ ce sort commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

- Aller ! On ze magne !

Il brandit son revolver et tira deux fois, pour bien leurs faire comprendre, à ces limaces qui lui servait de serviteur, qu'il ne voulait plus perdre de temps.

Et alors, une marrée de Mangemort (j'exagère à peine) s'engouffra dans le temple, à la recherche de seul Voldemort savait quoi.

A suivre…


End file.
